Compliance
by yayy1995
Summary: Phoebe and Cole live together and are dealing with the different struggles that come with Phoebe's OCD disorder. She lands her first job, but soon finds out that her boss may be asking for more than she thought. No magic.
1. Chapter 1

Phoebe's toe tapped the ground uncontrollably as she sat by the phone. She had been waiting for the manager of the Bay Mirror, the biggest newspaper in all of California to call her for the past three hours.

_Whats taking so long?_ She thought. _I must not have gotten the job. He's twenty minutes late. There's no way he'd be twenty minutes late to call if I got it. _

Phoebe's stomach began to growl out of anxiety, as she thought of the many devastating ways she would have to tell the love of her life, Cole Turner, that she had been denied yet another job.

Everyone warned Phoebe that graduating with a journalism degree would get her no where, but all her life she dreamed of becoming a writer for the most elite newspaper of all, The Bay Mirror.

She thought the interview went okay, she was nervous and out of an OCD habit had taken four showers beforehand to make sure she was squeaky clean for her interviewer, Jason Dean. He was the manager of The Bay Mirror, and a good one for sure. He was a millionaire who had founded the newspaper and was well known. He was intimidating to Phoebe. He was in his mid forties, Phoebe guessed, and the only time he smiled or chuckled was when Phoebe had an awkward response or asked to hear the question again.

Phoebe sat there, on the edge of her seat staring at the phone. She noticed a fold in her skirt, which was one of her biggest pet peeves, and smoothed it out over and over to make sure her skirt was perfectly draped over her skinny legs. She spent a full half hour this morning ironing it out and and sort of wrinkle would have made her crazy.

Finally, a high pitched ring broke the silence and made Phoebe jump.

She let it ring three times before holding her breath, grabbing the phone with one hand and answering in the most soft spoken voice she's ever used.

"H-Hello?"

"Yes, Ms. Haliwell?" It was Mr. Dean for sure.

"Yes, speaking."

"I just wanted to let you know we have an opening for you. When can you start?"

Phoebe was speechless. She held one hand over her mouth trying to hold back her tears. "Are you serious?" she paused. "I got it?"

"You did," Jason Dean did the same condescending chuckle Phoebe knew too well. "Is tomorrow morning good for you?"

"Yeah. Yeah it's perfect. Thank you so much." Phoebe hung up and took a deep breath. Her dreams were finally coming true.

Phoebe awaited for Cole to come home later that night. She knew he'd be in the office late tonight, so she had extra time to make a special dinner and get dressed up to tell her exciting news.

She wore a tight black dress, that made her look curvier than she was. Her dirty blonde hair was curled at the bottom and she complete her look with red lipstick.

Everything was perfect. The minute she heard the door knob turn, Phoebe lit the candles on the center of the dining table and and stood there anxiously.

The minute Cole opened the door, he took one look at the whole scene and whispered, "Babe.."

Phoebe nodded.

"You got it!?" Cole dropped his coat and briefcase and ran to his girl friend. Picking her up into the air and swinging her around, he said in her ear, "I knew you could do it. I'm so proud of you." He kissed her cheek multiple times, avoiding her lips. Cole knew if he messed up her lipstick she'd spend thirty minutes in the bathroom redoing it.

He put her down and put his arms around her waist. Resting his forehead against hers, he said above a whisper, "Can I?"

Phoebe jokingly frowned and held one finger up, meaning he could kiss her on the lips just once.

She puckered and he quickly kissed her, before she pulled away.

"Come on," Phoebe said, "The food will get cold."


	2. Chapter 2

After they ate, Cole and Phoebe cuddled on the sofa, watching the newest episode of Phoebe's favorite drama tv show. Cole had his arm around Phoebe, and he snuck his hand up to caress her cheek with his thumb.

"You look beautiful by the way," Cole kissed her. "Did I mention that?"

"You did," Phoebe said. "Four times already." She was far too engrossed in her program.

As her eyes were glued to the tv, Coles were glued to his beautiful girlfriend. He leaned in to kiss her cheek again, which she ignored.

He tried moving his lips closer to hers, but she flinched.

"Cole!" she scolded. "Watch with me," she said, gesturing towards the TV.

"Baby come on, I haven't seen you all day," He pushed her chin to face him, and moved towards her lips again.

"Cole we just ate," Phoebe resisted.

"It doesn't matter."

"At least let me brush my teeth again,"

"You already did that, once is enough." Cole pushed his lips against hers without hesitation.

She let him kiss her, opening her mouth only slightly.

He became more aggressive, forcing his tongue in her mouth and stroking her leg. Phoebe felt her lipstick smudge and she opened her eyes. She had a strong urge to run to the bathroom and fix it.

"Cole," she whispered. "Cole my lipstick."

He ignored her.

She tried to leg it go, until she noticed her dress, which she had dry cleaned, steamed and ironed three times was beginning to wrinkle because of Cole's hands caressing her.

Cole's hand moved to Phoebe's inner thigh and he felt the warmth from between her legs.

Phoebe began to panic.

"Cole, enough." She pushed his hand away but he continued kissing her neck.

"Babe come on we're celebrating aren't we?" he mumbled.

"No, not right now." Phoebe pulled away from him and fixed her dress.

"Sweetheart, you said if you got this job it would be time."

"I cant right here on the couch. My lipsticks all smudged and you ruined my dress." Phoebe was close to tears.

Cole sighed. "Okay, okay. It's not ruined its just a wrinkle." He pushed her hair out of her face. "It's okay."

"I'm sorry, Cole."

"No, no it's okay. Go clean up."

"Cole please don't be upset."

"I'm not upset, baby. It's okay. Go change." Cole lied. He was upset. Not at her, but at this disorder that she was cursed with. Phoebe had never had sex with anyone before, merely because she was afraid too, because it wasn't as clean-cut as everything else in her life.

He was the only boyfriend of hers that didn't leave her when she admitted she didn't want to have sex. Phoebe loved him for that, but she felt that sooner or later he, too, would want to leave her.

Though he had no plans to leave her. He loved Phoebe, flaws and all. He thought the fact that she was so pure, she was a virgin, and she was so quiet and mysterious was alluring. He figured, and told her over and over, that he would help her fight this disorder.

"I'm not going to leave you," he would remind her. "We're a team. We're gonna work together and you're gonna get better. I'm not like any of your exes."

Cole had a plan, to try and get further and further with her, with intimacy. He wanted to start with kissing her, then touching her more and more each time until she was comfortable enough for intercourse. Sleeping next to her peaceful sleeping body without laying a hand on her every night was not easy. It would take a while, but he knew Phoebe was worth it.


	3. Chapter 3

The next day, Phoebe walked into the Bay Mirror with her brand new grey strapless dress covered with a white blazer. She had her hair half up, and black heels. She had no idea where her office was, so she looked around for a friendly face to ask. Unfortunately, there were not many smiling people. Almost everyone was at least ten years older than she was, and they all looked down upon her.

Finally, as she was about to enter the next hallway over, she met eyes with Mr. Dean.

"Miss Halliwell! There you are." He came over. "I can show you where you'll be working."

"Okay, thank you." Phoebe followed him to a tiny room with a desk and a lamp.

"You can get situated here. The girls next door will be helping you with your first story. You can go over to them whenever you're ready."

He turned to leave, but stopped to say, "Oh, and in about an hour I'd like to see you in my office. It's sort of like a post-interview. I do it with all my new workers."

Phoebe nodded, and set her bag down before knocking on the door next to her office. There were four women gathered around a rectangle table in a large meeting room.

"Oh," a blonde lady with bright red lipstick said, "You must be the new writer for the paper."

Phoebe smiled, "Uh, yeah that's me. Mr. Dean said I should see you guys to see what my first story is."

"Of course." The woman replied. "Have a seat."

Phoebe sat down nervously.

"So I think we're gonna have you cover this week's story about the Wal-Mart scandal,"

_Interesting. _Phoebe thought sarcastically.

The other three women chuckled.

"Heres the basic layout for our stories." She handed Phoebe three sheets of paper.

The other women continued giggling and whispered to one another.

Phoebe was stiff and uncomfortable. "Is something funny?" she quietly asked.

"Sweetie," the brunette across the table patronizingly said. "It's nothing. You're just such a typical new worker here. Have you any experience with the paper?"

Phoebe swallowed uncomfortably. She had a feeling she was not going to make friends at this new job.

"Um, I did have one internship last year with the local newspaper in my hometown. And i worked with the school newspaper since freshman year."

The brunette shook her head. "So typical. The only reason Jason ever hires young girls like you is for that pretty little face of yours."

"I've worked really hard." Phoebe tried to fight back. "I think Mr. Dean saw that in my application and interview."

"Honey," the blonde woman interrupted. "The only thing," she used her fingers to make air quotations, "'Mr. Dean' saw about you was your 20 something year old body and naive nature."

"But he's married so don't even think about it." She continued. "Trust me, i think we all have." She cackled and looked over at her co-workers, who joined in laughing.

"Let me guess, he wants you to come in for a 'post interview'?" asked the third woman.

Phoebe looked down.

"Better be careful." The blonde said.

Phoebe had enough. She gathered her papers and stood up. Before she was about to leave, the brunette called out.

"It was nice meeting you! I sure hope we didn't scare you." she paused. "Oh and one more thing. This room is for meetings and or lunch for the editors. The editors who have worked here over ten years. So unless you are called in here, please knock before entering."


	4. Chapter 4

Phoebe waited until it was time for her "post interview" and knocked on Jason's door. She tried blocking out everything that the women she had previously met said to her.

"Miss Haliwell! You can have a seat right here."

Shutting the door, she sat down, facing his desk. He seemed like a nice man to Phoebe. He was smiling more today, and she noticed his wrinkles around his eyes and mouth.

He had silver highlights in his brown hair, which he brushed his thick fingers through many times.

"So, this will be much less formal than the first interview. I'm just going to review some things. We covered the majority of everything during your first interview so this will be quick."

Phoebe nodded. "Okay."

"So obviously I saw that you were a very good writer." He began. "Very talented."

Phoebe smiled shyly. "Thank you."

"Have you gotten situated? How do you like the environment?"

Phoebe couldn't really say her room was too small and her coworkers seemed like bitchy housewives, so she just said, "I like it. It's everything i imagined and more."

He asked her about what she thought of the work load and how she though she'd get along with everyone. To which she replied, "I'm kind of an introvert anyways."

"I noticed you're pretty quiet." He said.

"How old are you again?"

"24."

"Right. Fresh out of grad school from NYU, right? Very impressive."

Phoebe nodded, smoothing out her dress.

"I hope everyone's age doesn't intimidate you. You should feel good about being so young and having such a professional job."

"No, no, it's not intimidating." Phoebe insisted.

There was an awkward pause.

"Do you have a boyfriend?" Jason asked nonchalantly.

"Excuse me?" Phoebe said timidly.

"I just wanted to know just how introverted you are. Your social life."

That made somewhat more sense to Phoebe. "I do."

"How old is he and what does he do?" Jason began scribbling notes.

"He's 32. He's a district attorney."

Jason raised his eyebrows. "Wow. Impressive." he paused again. "So you like older men."

"Uh..I.." Phoebe shrugged.

"Can I ask a personal question?"

Phoebe wasn't sure how much more personal he could get, so she shrugged. "I guess."

"How often do you two have sex?"

Phoebe felt her whole face blush. She swallowed and shifted in her chair uncomfortably.

Jason chuckled. "Don't be so taken aback. Plenty of bosses will ask you this. It's because we want to know if your boyfriend will ever be taking away time you should be dedicating to work. And it's a health issue. We need to make sure you're a healthy young woman."

He was somehow making these questions sound okay to ask.

"Not very often," Phoebe practically whispered.

"When was the last time?"

Phoebe hesitated.

"Are you a virgin Miss Halliwell?"

Phoebe slowly nodded.

He chuckled again, deeper this time. "Wow, I never would have guessed. But you two do other things right? Sexual things?"

"I'm not comfortable answering these questions."

"Phoebe, don't you want to keep this job? I'm not trying to make you uncomfortable. These are standard questions I ask all of my new employees."

Phoebe couldn't get up and walk out, not with how excited Cole was about her new job.

"I'd like to keep this job, yes." Phoebe said.

"Good girl." Jason crossed his legs. "So what types of things do you do with him?"

Phoebe was trying not to frown too much. She looked at the ground, embarrassed.

"Have you tried oral sex?"

Phoebe took a deep breath. "Once."

"Did you like it?"

Phoebe just shrugged.

"I'm just having a hard time believing your boyfriend can keep his hands off of you."

Phoebe didn't say anything.

"You are unbelievably sexy."

Phoebe started playing with her fingers, trying to block out what he was saying to her.

"I'm gonna let you go now"

Phoebe felt relieved.

"But first," Jason stopped Phoebe after she got up. "I like having a close relationship with everyone here at the Bay Mirror. Can I get a hug to welcome you?"

Phoebe reluctantly took a tiny step towards him. He came towards her and wrapped his arms around her waist. He squeezed her tight, and buried his head next to her neck, smelling her hair.

She quickly pulled away, looking at the wrinkle he created in her blazer. She had never been this uncomfortable before. "Please don't do that again." She said, walking out of his office.


End file.
